


Panty Sweat

by teakturn



Series: Coach Stevens [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Black Character(s), Black Original Character(s), Coach Stevens, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kink Negotiation, POV Original Female Character, Power Dynamics, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/teakturn
Summary: Any workout requires the proper form to protect from injuries.





	Panty Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> *Do not steal or repost my work*

The next time Alice and her classmates met for class Coach Stevens was nowhere to be found. The clipboard with the roll sheet on it sat abandoned on a table next to the door. Everyone checked in as they entered, and when Alice took a headcount at least three people were missing. In total, there were only fifteen students left including Alice.

"Hey help me stretch out?"

And Maya. 

Alice smiled and nodded, "Sure, cute outfit,"

Maya plopped down to sit in front of Alice's legs and pulled her knee up to her chest. Her gym kit today was a spandex bodysuit, with mesh cutouts on her waist and bust. She wore a pair of biker shorts, likely spandex too, that matched the cut pink and white mesh color scheme the bodysuit had going on.

Alice couldn't help but compare the tall woman's getup to her own, mucho more comfortable sweatpants and cropped sweatshirt combo. She'd tucked her stomach into her sweats, I Dream of Jeannie style, and folded the sweatshirt over so the ragged edge wasn't on display. Aside from her sports bra, Alice didn't have a stitch of form-fitting fabric on her body.

Dutifully, Alice moved into position to stretch Maya's right leg first.

"So what did Stevens' fine ass want to talk to you about?" 

Alice paused, she couldn't tell if Maya was pretending to be casual or breathing through the stretch. Was she surprised that Maya wanted to talk about Coach Stevens? No. As the only two black women in the class, they were bound to gravitate towards each other. But they have so little in common that the only reason they have to talk to each other is to complain about class or gossip.

Still, Alice felt on edge as she tried to hide her reaction by tapping Maya's left foot, "Um...I didn't speak to his ass but Coach didn't really have much to say." Lies. 

Alice pressed against Maya's thigh until she winced, then eased up on the amount of pressure, "I can't really think when he's around he's so…."

"Sexy," Maya suggested with a grunt.

Yes, definitely.

"No, it's not his attractiveness that makes me anxious it's his…." Alice couldn't put her finger on the word. Presence? Aura? The way he was able to make her surrender to him with a few stern words and captivating eyes?

"Body?" Maya tapped Alice's arm to be let out of the stretch. 

Back on her own mat Alice shrugged and stared at the door over Maya's shoulder, "Anyway he basically said he didn't think I'd make it past the second week."

An awkward silence followed Alice's words and when she checked Maya's face she found the other woman forcing a smile, "I mean I get it but let's not forget that you kicked ass on the obstacle course. You got pretty much the same time as people who'd gone way before you. So…"

Alice worked her jaw around all the unspoken words Maya had left out. She wasn't dumb, on the spectrum of bodies between Coach Stevens and Maya, Alice didn't even rank. Not just because she's short and petite but because of all the softness covering her short, petite body. Growing up Alice had always been loved, she never wanted for a boyfriend or a girlfriend and generally received the most Valentine's Day gifts and cards no matter who she was dating.

Maya's opinion of her shouldn't sting, and it doesn't. Alice doesn't have the low self-esteem necessary to be affected by a woman she just met and would never see once this semester ended. The words didn't sting, but they did piss her off.

"Alright off your asses! Today we're building stamina. Outside this gym, there is a park down the street that spans a few blocks. Your orders are to run from here to the other side of the park and back."

Coach Stevens entered the gym an explosion of noise. Everyone startled to their feet as Coach rattled off his orders. He walked across the gym and paused in front of the doors leading to the parking lot. In the distance, Alice could just barely see the green of the park he spoke of.

"When you get back here you will be expected to do three sets of squats and three sets of an ab circuit. So!" Stevens barked when two tentative hands raised in the air.

"To recap: you will run to the end of the park, run back, run through the squat circuit then the abs circuit. Once through both, you run back out to the park. You're doing this three times." The hands lowered. 

Coach's eyes roved over the students assembled and smirked. Alice gulped in anticipation. She just knew he wasn't done torturing her.

"Now, before you start thinking I've made it too easy for you. I've decided not to put a time limit on the exercise. But if you don't finish by the time class ends I will take points off your grade for the assignment."

The faces that had turned white with the list of fucking drills he'd planned for them, looked sick. Alice, surprisingly enough, felt determined. Both Stevens and Maya thought she was too fat to be in shape. Tuh! She'd show them.

Coach Stevens blew his whistles and with a voice that carried farther than a megaphone sent them on their way.

The class moved together as a group initially, no one wanted to be that asshole who'll pull away from the pack and be the first one back with the coach. Maya couldn't run, her outfit was better for sitting on a weight bench and looking pretty not actual physical exercise. With no effort at all Alice pulled ahead of her and didn't look back.

She was a little out of breath when she returned to the gym with three classmates on her heels. The squats felt deceptively easy until Coach Stevens called out.

"Hey fix your form! You're gonna hurt yourself,"

Alice stuttered, mid squat, "I don't know any other way to do this."

Her classmates finished up their squats and began huffing and puffing their way through the ab circuit. Another five students flopped into the gym. One of them fell to the floor and stayed there, unmoving aside from the rapid rise and fall of his chest in time with his ragged gasps for air.

Rolling his eyes, Coach Stevens stalked over. Alice felt fear and arousal and a weird feeling that she wanted to run because she was fifty percent sure he'd come after her in that same, powerful way. He placed one hand on the small of her back and the other gripped her chin. The hand on her back her kept in place while the hand on her chin lifted, lifted, until her chest was up and she could look at him. 

“Proper form is important. Protects you from tearing and injuring yourself.” He released her, yet Alice felt the memory of his hands on her body like a brand. She stayed in position, trembling from the effort of activating her core and her hamstrings for balance.

“Now,” Stevens barked, drawing the eye of everyone in the room if not everyone in the universe. Alice’s cheeks heated at the thought of everyone’s eyes on her. It was as if Coach Stevens sensed that. He smirked at her.

“Down,” his voice was a command that reached past all sense in Alice’s mind straight to the action portion of her brain. Without her permission, she lowered herself into a low squat. Alice could feel herself waiting for permission to rise, and when he didn’t give it she stayed in position despite the burning in her thighs.

“Up!” Alice lifted herself up and she found herself eye level with his chest.

“Down!” Alice lowered herself.

“Up! Down! Up!” Alice was at the mercy of Coach Steven’s in front of her entire class. Even though all he did was direct her through the same exercises as the rest of her classmates, this moment with him felt more intimate. The thought of pleasing him, the act of doing as he said to his satisfaction, thrilled her. As she lowered herself for the last set of ten squats Alice couldn’t help but search Stevens’ face. _Was he proud of her, had she pleased him?_

When she finished Coach Stevens sent a pointed glare around the room and suddenly everyone was gearing up for their next lap or down on the floor planking. After a final sweep of the room Coach Stevens returned his eyes to Alice. He smirked at her.

“Good girl. Now get on the floor. Plank position.”


End file.
